


The Rogue Vampiric: Dhalia

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Romance, Underworld, Vampires, Werewolves, lycan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Set in the late 1880s Dhalia's a newly turned vampire still acclimating to her powers. Unwed and still living with her father, she tries to maintain her human identity and social standards while being cast in the middle of an age old war between her vampiric family and the lycans. Forced to choose between her lycan lover and her newfound vampire family, can she preserve her human identity, while being obligated to pledge allegiance to the London coven.***Dhalia's a character taken from a historical romance novel (Lady Grey), that im currently working on. I hope that you enjoy her and her vampiric escapades! (I post as I write, so check back for chapter updates)





	1. Chapter 1

THE ENCOUNTER:

The assembly hall's packed, bodies separated by a mere inches. Fan working in overdrive, I move closer to an open door overlooking a balcony. Trying unsuccessfully to adjust my corset, I try to control my breathing. The fresh night air lightly caresses my dampened skin, the hairs on my neck standing on end. I sense his presence before I see him. A glance into the darkness of the balcony, a figure steps into view. Reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, roguishly handsome, he towers above most of the men in the room. Butterflies in my stomach, my heart does a quick flutter. He has my full attention, a beguiling smirk tugging at the sides of his mouth.

Apparently i'm not the only one to notice this fine specimen of a man. My Aunt and her horrible daughter are at his side, hand in his. Kissing her paw, his gaze never leaves mine and the intensity of his stare causes me to look away. Introductions are made, a dance offer extended before my aunt notices the sly looks cast in my direction. Her pale face turning a slight scarlet color, she regards me through narrowed eyes. My young cousin follows his gaze to me, and there's instant venom in her green eyes.

Dark of skin, it's not hard to find me in the sea of white faces in the room, so I have no clue as to how my companion always seems to lose me. Scanning the room for her, i'm in dire need of being rescued. My evil aunt and her harpy are in attack mode. I'm invited to gatherings due to my family's connections, wealth and power, but I know where I stand in this family and it's at the lowest position. So I keep my voice lowered, and my temper controlled as to not cause anymore undue embarrassment to my family. They try to tempt me to outbursts of anger while in the company of the peerage, but although my dance card stays empty and I only get a slight nod or smile in recognition, I enjoy these outings and will do nothing to jeopardize it. 

The black aristocracy is more accepting of me, it goes without saying, that we have more in common. There are a few scattered around the room, and they to are of the same mind. So, I have no one to save me. I'm not usually nervous when we happen upon each other at gatherings, but they have the stranger with them. Watching his confident stride, i'm sure that i've never seen him before, I wouldn't have forgotten his face or the solid frame straining against his trousers. No man has been able to seduce me as this one has without uttering a word. Twenty and seven i'm to old for the marriage mart and have yet to take a lover, but I want him and so I will have him.

"Mr. Lane may I introduce my brother's daughter, Dahlia Grey. I don't care to acknowledge her as kin either, but the faux pas in front of him gives way to slight embarrassment on my end. Bowing to me, I'm jealous that I can not offer my hand to be kissed, as did my cousin. "A pleasure to meet you Miss. Grey." His solicitous wink, has me confused. Must he think me a lady of the night? My smile drops at the thought, I may want him in my bed but i'm no whore.

The fluttering in my belly has stopped and the warming of my skin has turned ice cold. "Excuse me." I say abruptly. He seems taken aback at my change in mood, and appears puzzled. "She's prone to bouts of uncontrollable emotions, gets that from her mother's side I assure you."' I hear in parting, from my aunt. Locating the nearest exit, I make my way outside into the night. A giggle bubbles forth from the hedge maze on my right, and I enter it. A lover's meeting place, which could have been Mr. Lane's and I's but damn me for being inadvertently forward. The first man to capture my attention, and he thinks me a whore.

Berating myself for openly staring at him awestruck, I must have given him the wrong idea. My silent chiding's interrupted by a movement in the nearby bushes, some infernal nocturnal creature. My pace increasing, I follow the giggle which seems farther off than I first realized. Heavy breathing causes my heart rate to increase, and the low growl from behind me, sends me into a run. No sound of footsteps following me, I slow down to a walk and break out into a fit of laughter. "What is wrong with me?" The response is a low guttural growl and a huge hairy beast on all fours appears in front of me. Frozen with fear, my mind screams run but my body refuses to obey.

By the light of the moon, I watch in horror as it slowly stalks me. A loud rustle from the bushes, and another beast pounces on the one hunting me. Disappearing into the hedges, a loud scuffle ensues. Taking flight, I run right into someone. Catching me, I look up into the bluest eyes that i've ever seen, they seem unnatural. "There's a creature, well.. two creatures... animals.. I say, trying to disengage myself from his embrace. He has a tight hold of me, and struggling against his grasp is futile. "What are you doing?" I say, alarmed before I feel a sharp pain in my neck. A hand muffles my screams for help, before the night goes completely black.


	2. David

THE TRUTH:

She's in William's room, he's turned her and so he should be the one to disclose what she has become. Outside, I reprimand him for his impulsive actions. "Do you even know who she is?" I ask.

"Young William has a weakness for women of color." Varga states, intruding on our discussion. "She's his mate, he'll come for her. I've been pursuing him for awhile, he doesn't keep with a pack." Says William.

"Instead of killing her, you turned her... and what of her family?"

"Aristocrats." He responds.

"Black aristocracts are as easy to dispatch as the poor, no one will care enough to ask questions." I say. "Her father's Lord Grey." Interjects Varga. The imfamous Baron, accused of the death of his twin brother when they were children. No evidence to prove that he was responsible for his brother's disappearance, he was never charged. Known for his business acumen, his wealth borders on the perverse. Wedding a black woman, he produced an heir, and she's in my home, a newly turned vampire.

"Her family doesn't have a history of wolves to my knowledge, so why would you think that she's his mate?" I inquire. I can hear her moving about in the bed, she's coming to. "Why else would one track a human, other than for food? He attacked another on the hunt for a meal, she was the main course."

"Maybe he wanted her for supper." Says Varga. "He had plenty of chances to do it, and he didn't." States William.

"Enough, she's awake." I say. "What are your orders?" Inquires Varga, producing his sword. William draws his, blocking the way to his bedroom. "Let her be, I'll handle this." I say, as William allows me access to the room. Entering she comes from behind the door brandishing a candelabra, which i'm quick to take from her. Moving with speed past me, William latches onto her, capturing her in his arms. She struggles against his strength but quickly gives up. "Unhand me, you bastard!" William tosses her onto the bed, and in an instant is beside it blocking her from getting off of it. 

In her rage she tackles him, knocking him to the floor. Wrestling for the upper hand, she lets lose a frustrated yell as he pins her to the floor with a laugh. "You're a wild one aren't you?" He says. 

"Let her go." I say, envious of the liberties that he's taking with her. Dark brown skin, curly hair, she's a beauty, he's chosen well. Offering her his hand, she swats it away from her. I offer her a hand and she reluctantly accepts it. Pulling her to her feet, her hair in wild disarray, I fight the urge to straighten it. William sensing the attraction, sends a warning hiss my way. As the coven leader I could have him whipped for his impudence.

She's attractive but I know not to overstep my boundaries, he chose her for himself. Now whether she chooses him is a different story, i'll keep my distance. "William." I say, letting him know that it's time. "What do you remember about the celebration last night?" He asks her. "I was in a maze and an animal attacked me or was going to. It was a dream nothing more." She says. "It was real, the beasts that you saw were werewolves." He explains. She's quiet as they all are when we tell them the truth. But she does something that's a first, breaks out in laughter.

"Look, I don't know who you people are but I demand that you release me. My father will pay you if it's ransom that you want." She says. "We have no need for your money." He informs her. "Then what do you want!" She demands. "Tell me that you don't feel it, sense the changes in you. He tells her. "You drugged me." She says. "I have no need to drug the women that i'm interested in." He says. Studying him, she comes to the conclusion that he's older than he appears. "What is going on?" She asks. Taking her hand, I open the window to allow the sunlight in. Placing her hand in the sun, she doesn't burn, i'm perplexed and wondering what the hell is going on. "Was something supposed to happen?" She asks.

"You were supposed to bur... Yanking her hand back, the sound of sizzling flesh can be heard and smoke comes up from her arm. She is not immune but she can tolerate the sun for short periods of time. Her sire's not immune, nor can he tolerate the sun, so how is it possible that she can?

Placing her arm back in the sun produces the same results, a delayed burn. "What is wrong with me?" Her fangs protracting, she touches her mouth and in a flash shes before the mirror. "What did you do to me?She says, examining the elongated teeth. "Hold her!" I say, anticipating what they always do. Too late, shes already headed out of the room.

Facing Varga, he's seized her by the arm. Testing her strength, she pushes him off of her sending him flying into the wall. "Careful Varga, she's an alley cat..." William says on his way past him, in pursuit of her. 


	3. Dhalia

THE CHANGE:

I've been released from the Coven, on the terms that I am not to turn anyone until i'm at least a decade old, and that I am not to do anything that will bring to light what we really are. What we really are.... Vampires, drinkers of blood, and a long life frozen in my current state, never to age. What of my father, they expect me to live a life of seclusion, hiding in the shadows? Not I...

My sire William's my teacher, taking me on my first hunt. Newly turned i'm ravenous, and can't control myself. Trying to deny the blood lust is painful, the thirst agonizing. I give in, attacking a couple on a walk through the park. I drain the man dry, sucking greedily the blood courses through me giving pleasure. "Orgasmic isn't it?" He says, snapping the neck of the woman. "I wouldn't know." I say, releasing his body, William snaps his neck also. My senses high, the blood completes it's course through my body, warming all of the right places.

Watching him I'm turned on, my breathing's quick and deep. A throbbing between my legs, has started. In the short time that i've known him, i've never noticed his striking good looks. Tall, shoulder length dark hair, brown eyes, he's watching me with a predatory gaze.

His youthful appearance is my only issue. "Don't let that discourage you, i'm older than you by eighty years." He says with a smile, his dimpled cheeks causing him to appear even more juvenile. Instantly we're on each other, our lips meeting. Hungrily vying for control, my senses amplified, his touch, his scent, drives me wild with need.

His hands roaming my body, experienced and self assured. Abruptly pulling away from me, I smell it also. "A dog?" I inquire. "A wolf." He says, scanning the area. Removing his sword, I'm genuinely afraid. "We should leave." I say, remembering the size of the beasts. Stepping in front of me, I have no problem playing the helpless female. "'Calm yourself, the beast's attracted to your fear." Easier said than done, especially with it coming into view snarling and snapping at us. I'm pushed out of the way by William, as the beast pounces. His sword in it's mouth, it backs off quickly the silver burning it.

Pouncing again it knocks William down, hovering above him. I won't let him kill William, no matter how afraid I am of it. Pushing my fear aside, I'm on the beast pulling it by the hair, it's flung backwards. Landing on it's feet, William's facing it again, both waiting on the other to make a move. Breathing deeply, it's scents familiar. Has it been in the proximity of Mr. Lane? "It is him." Says William. The beast snarls again and attacks, faster than it I'm in front of William, knocking it backwards with a blow to the face. Rolling out of the hit, It let's lose a howl before running off.

"Mr. Lane?" I ask, stopping William from going after him, with a hand on his arm. "Yes, I expected him to come for you, i'd kill him and if I failed he would see what you've become and move along." 

"What are you saying?"

"Your Mr. Lane's a Werewolf, and you're his mate. I sired you, because I could not stand to see a beauty such as yourself, get turned into one of those hideous beasts."

"Who are you to make such a life changing decision for me?" 

"You wanted to become a beast? The mere sight of him frightened you, yet you rebuke me for interrupting his plans to change you." In my silence, I contemplate ripping his head off. Chuckling at my audacity, he gently strokes my cheek. ""You're too beautiful to become one of those things, and I could not have you if you were to become one."

"A coven rule?" I ask.

"A species rule, we don't lie with beasts. To do so would automatically label you as a rogue vampire."

"Is that so bad?" I ask, taking his offered arm. It's best that we leave the scene of our misdeed. "You won't be under the protection of the coven, rogue vampires are usually killed upon sight. They're liabilities, the rules are in place for a reason. They ensure the continuation of our species."

"Well you should know that I have no intention of joining the coven." I state. "I know, I didn't only choose you for your beauty, I'm not one to shy away from challenges." He says with that charming smile of his.


	4. Quint

The Proposition:

The agony of the change back to human form causes me to cry out in pain. Down on all fours, I collapse panting for air. Waiting for my heart rate to return to normal, my thoughts stray to my encounter with the leech and my mate. She's become one of them. 

The right to introduce her into our world was taken from me. I hope that she hasn't become addicted to the blood lust, and isn't too far gone to accept me. I still want her even in her new form, the form of the enemy.

Perhaps there is hope, she showed courage protecting him, even though she was saturated with fear. I suspect that he didnt give chase because of her, as I withdrew out of respect for my mate. 

"Is the offending vampire dead?" Inquires Wesley, my valet. Helping me to my feet, he places a blanket around my shoulders. "The sponger's still at large." I say, proceeding to my rooms to dress. "Soon then, you have a guest waiting for you in the parlor." Taking the stairs two at a time, he stops me in my tracks with his report.

Sniffing the air, I know who it is. "Send her away." I say gruffly, resuming my ascent up the stairs. "Is that any way to treat a lady." Her voice stops me cold. These bottom feeders no not their place. "Its rude to go exploring around another's home uninvited." Turning, i'm greeted by Semira's lovely dark features. An ex-lover from a time long ago, I'm not to happy to see her at the moment.

"As much as I miss our little trysts, i'm here to talk business." Looking to Wesley, he gives a small bow and makes a quick exit. "What business?" I ask. "Marius". His name causes my blood to boil, and I shift uncomfortably. I renounced my right as alpha wolf over the London pack, and as my beta he quickly led the pack astray. 

Taking up my late father's campaign to completely eliminate the vampiric species, he's rekindled an age old war between vampires and lycans. We didn't coexist peacefully under my reign, but we had an understanding. "What of him?" I say. 

"He's taken up a campaign for him, and his pack to become superwolves."

"Something that has been tried and failed, he'll be unsuccessful also." I state, weary of the discussion. 

"I regret to tell you that you're wrong. Hybrids are a rarity, but he is somehow locating them and consuming their blood. He's stonger, and faster than any lycan that we've ever seen. Marius and his army have already taken out two of our major covens."

"And you're here because his interest has turned to the budapest coven."

"He's attacked us once, and we've suffered considerable losses. I'm afraid that we won't be able to withstand another attack from him."

"How is this any concern of mine?" I ask, flippantly.

"Since you're in the business of mating vampirics, specifically a newly turned dark vampiric of great beauty, your concern should be for your future hybrid offspring". Word sure does travel fast in our world. "I suggest that you reclaim the London pack, and steer them away from this disastrous crusade."

Considering her proposal, I think of Dhalia and our future. A life on the run is not something that I wish for her or our children. "There's to be a council meeting in a few days, and I can assure you that the judgement won't be in the lycans favor."

"Unless?" I ask, knowing her all too well.

"Unless you can guarantee that Marius will be dealt with quickly and properly." 

Which is code for quickly dispose of him.


	5. David II

THE CELEBRATION:

Her soft skin, rose scent and the way that she looked at me when I pulled her close for the first dance of the night, caused the predator in me to awaken. Her heart skips a beat and accelerates, involuntarily the alpha in her comes forth challenging my dominance. "Do I make you nervous?" I ask, trying to force her to rein in her vampiric nature, she's literally vibrating with need. Newly turned vampires experience an overload of sensations to the senses, when the vampire manifests. Only with time will it become bearable and controllable. There's a pregnant pause, as her eyes return to normal, and racing heart slows.

"About as nervous as a lioness in the company of a gazelle." Her reference to me as prey brings out my flirtatious side, and I can't help being baited. "I don't think William would take to kindly to your preying upon me." Her gaze goes to William, watching us from afar. "William's infatuation with me won't last long, and he'll soon tire of me." Pulling away from me abruptly, turning I see William's hasty departure. "His lips never moved, but he spoke to me." She says.

"William's a reader and as your sire, he's passed his gift to you." I say, leading her back into the dance.

"But i've never done it before."

"It happens that way, we all have speed and strength, but some of us are stronger, faster, able to read thoughts, or have a moderate immunity to the sun." She's quiet for a moment, and then the vampiric in her bubbles forth, her eyes glowing. She's an unusual one, moods changing at the drop of a hat. "You can withstand the sun." Her statement catches me off guard, as that is something that I've worked hard to protect. "I want it." She's come to a complete stop, and the dancers continue on around us. What she asks can be given, but it is something that is well guarded. To only a few is it known, how to gain an unnatural complete immunity to the sun.

Taking her arm, I guide her out of the ballroom, and into the library. Scanning the room, I make sure that we're alone. "This isn't something that's to be discussed, and you'll keep what you've learned to yourself." As beautiful as it is, I don't like the way that she's smiling at me. "I'll keep your secret, if you give me what I want." The audacity of this one, does she not know that I can have her executed? Order must be kept and this one, if she's to remain one of us has to know the coven hierarchy and obey our rules. 

"You're to remain on the grounds until you've learned your place." I say in parting.

"You can't do this, i'm not one of you. I don't want to be a part of this coven."

"Be that as it may, we have rules and the rule states that in order to be released from the coven, you must not pose a threat or liability to the coven at the time of release. And because of your refusal to keep coven secrets, you're a threat."

TIME WELL SPENT:

In the weeks that followed, princess Dhalia refused all invitations to coven affairs, kept to her rooms, and refused to see anyone except her sire. I had to force her hand, by threatening her father's life, if she didn't at least write and let him know that she was safe. I had thought her on the verge of insanity, when she accepted an invitation to a gathering outside of the coven walls.

Her scent capturing my attention, dressed in a silk damask evening gown, her hair flowing freely, she descends the stairs in a regal manner, with William at her side. Watching her i'm unable to keep my thoughts from straying to the improper. She's beautiful, and despite my many attempts to will away my attraction to her, I've failed. William will have to learn to share.

As expected he keeps her to himself all night. What was unexpected, was the werewolf showing up. Quint lane, the renowned alpha werewolf of the London pack, or he used to be. Between us both, we kept our people in check, there were few if any battles and we had a mutual respect for one another. A few low hisses are tossed his way as he makes his way through the crowd. His destination is clear, and I move to interfere. William's on the alert and ready, but he knows better, and i'm hoping that he abides by the coven rules. We do not engage the wolves openly in public.

“Miss. Grey.” He says, offering her his hand, which William's quick to stop her from accepting. 

“What do you want?” Asks William, taking her hand in his.

“I thought that It was obvious, who I want.”

His eyes glowing blue, my pace increases, and is immediately halted by a woman and a young lady joining their group. “Mr. Lane, I had thought that you had left London, we stopped seeing you at the assemblies.” Says, the woman. 

“I had business to attend to that has kept me from attending the festivities.”

“Yes, well the season is almost over, you must act quickly if you're to find a wife.”

“I've already found her.” He says, gaze directed at Dhalia.

Oh..., well.. I... I had thought that you were interested in...” The woman makes out, clearly confounded.

“If you would excuse us.” He states, dismissively.

The dumbfounded woman, and young lady looks from a smirking Dhalia, to an unconcerned Quint. No one misses the murderous looks given to Dhalia upon their retreat. His next words awakens my jealousy. “Would you honor me with the next dance?” He hasn't come here to fight for the wrong that was done him, he's come here to fight for her love. I had never thought that it would be easy, but this borders on the ridiculous. One's infatuated with her, the other intends to claim her as his mate, and I... I desire to make her mine.


	6. Dhalia II

TIME WELL SPENT II:

Mr. Lane's more than just flirtatious, he's extremely forward holding me to tightly and too closely. His scent's heady and I avert my gaze, least he sees the desire in my eyes. Lifting my chin, he forces me to look at him, and what I see in his causes the vampiric in me to slowly subside. Angry, his lips part to say something, but then closes suddenly. He desires me but despises my true nature, my essence. 

His thoughts bring me to shame, "leech, parasite", and an involuntary hiss escapes my lips. "You have to be careful with your emotions, or you'll scare the humans with your rapid eye color changes." He says in reference to the hurtful slurs, that caused my vampiric side to come forth. My eyes still reflecting my wounded pride, he leans into me, inhaling my scent, and does the unthinkable nuzzling my neck.

If I could have done anything besides being paralyzed with yearning, I would have slapped him silly. Do I want this? I'd be lying if I said no, but in public... no this can't be tolerated. "I do have a reputation to protect." I manage, moving away from his embrace. The man's a dream come true, honoring me with a devilish smile. "I assure you, my intentions are honorable. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do." If only he knew what I wanted him to do... The dance ends and taking my hand in his, he applies a light kiss, holding on longer than necessary. I'm reluctant to remove my hand from his, but William appears out of nowhere, whisking me away at a pace just above what's supposed to be normal. Promptly depositing me in the carriage, I'm faced with an enraged William. I've never seen him so upset, he's watching me menacingly from the door, as I try to read him and pull blanks. 

"Do you not care for me?" I'm not without feelings for him, but it isn't love. "Of course you don't love me, that's not what I asked!" His voice echoing off of the walls causes me to cringe. "You're my maker, I... I care for you." I state.

"Only because I am your maker?"

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"I need to know where I stand."

I see him as my sire, he made me what I am, and I don't want to hurt him. "Honesty is always the best policy." He says, through clenched teeth. "I am attracted to you, a physical attraction, that I think that I shouldn't act upon." 

"If the beast wouldn't have interrupted us, you would have."

"It was a confusing moment, that still has me confused."

"Would it be less confusing if he wasn't a factor anymore?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, worried that I already know what he means. "Take her directly to the house." He informs the driver. "What do you mean by that? I ask, afraid for Mr. Lane, now that William won't be seeing me to the Coven. Slamming the door, I see him making a quick departure back into the gathering, as the carriage pulls off. It's a steady beat of hooves and the occasional crack of the whip, as I try to keep my wits about me. David won't let him attack Mr. Lane, he won't allow it. It's a social affair, too many witnesses. What am I thinking, he'll challenge him and they'll battle it out somewhere privately.

A frightened shout from the driver, followed by a loud thump, and the carriage comes to a halt. Peering out into the darkness, I smell it, or rather him. Mr. Lane in his wolf form, a small smile and I exit the carriage. I can see the lights of another carriage as it emerges into view, a single human driver.


	7. Quint

THE BEGINNING:

The vampire has made the mistake, of sending her on her way by herself. Using this to my advantage, I frighten her driver into unconsciousness, and have my driver retrieve her. 

She's walking my halls, and exploring rooms when I return. This must not be considered impolite behavior amongst her kind. Following her scent, she's in my rooms. "Who is she?" She asks, her blue eyes watching me upon my entrance.

She has beautiful eyes, that seem to look right through me. Clothed in just a blanket, my member's hard causing me to become uneasy. "Who?" I ask, unable to think straight my mind's on one thing.... "It's faint but I can still smell her. Did you bed her?"

Semira... she followed me to my rooms disrobing, in the hopes that we'd have a go at it one last time. "A former lover, I had to disappoint her."

"Liar."

"Think what you will..."

The studious way that shes looking at me, and the scent of her arousal has my wolf's undivided attention. I can feel it stirring beneath my skin, wanting to be unleashed. But I can't, she's not one of us.

"As if that's going to stop you." She says, her eyes gleaming. " As if I can't smell the dew between your legs." I respond. Beckoning her to me, she obeys. Taking her time, I reach out pulling her to me. 

Her kisses are unsure, timid, I know what she needs. Releasing the blanket, I lift her into my arms, laying her down on my bed. I have no time for her many layers of clothing and rip them off of her.

Her heartbeat's racing, and her hands moving slowly down my chest trembles, as I apply kisses down her neck. Her small gasp as my fingers find her bud, slick with her nectar, heightens my need. A low growl emanates from me, as her nails dig into my back. 

Lightly teasing her nub, her legs open automatically, her breathing coming in short spurts. The need to be inside of her is overwhelming, but first I want to taste her. A frustrated huff from her as my teasing comes to a halt, is quickly followed up by a quick intake of breath as I move slowly downwards, trailing kisses.

My tongue makes slow circles around her folds, before focusing on her pearl. She moans out her pleasure with every flick, clutching the sheets. The top of my tongue rolling upwards, and then slowly backwards over the top of her sex, has her legs shaking. 

"Not yet." I whisper, before being pulled on top of her. Her lips meet mines hungrily, her legs around my waist, as I try to maintain my composure, I don't want to rush. "Please..." She begs.


	8. David III

THE DARK SIDE:

She'd been missing for over a week, before returning back to us. Her scent told her whereabouts, William had to be restrained and eventually detained. I was glad that she was unharmed, a little jealous but still happy to see her. "You must forgive William, he can be..."

"Psychotic?" 

"Just a little possessive."

"Just a little...?" 

William turned her for all the wrong reasons, and now he's paying the cost. The women find him irresistible, a dashing deviant... but this one, she seems to be immune to his charms. I've never seen him so enamored. "It's an infatuation nothing more, his new plaything... which I will not be." She says, anger distorting her lovely features. Surrounded by our peers, they make no attempt at discretion, watching us openly. The stray curls at the nape of her neck call to me, begging me to touch their dark brown silkyness. Her knowing look says it all. "Coward."

"What?"

"I called you a coward, you're worried about what William would think, say, or is it do? I didn't know that you were afraid of him." What has brought about this brazenness? "His inability to keep his hands to himself, she states angrily. William was restrained but managed to get loose, and serve her a slap that would have broken a human's neck. "I'm tired of this humdrum existence."

"You haven't lived this existence that long."

"Exactly and i'm tired of it already... walking these halls day in day out, is there nothing else to do besides attend parties?"

"Wasn't that your life before?

A vase flies past my head, shattering upon making contact with the floor. "I want more!" The crescendo of whispers come to an immediate halt, when I raise my hand to gently finger her curls. I'm attracted to her aggressive nature. "Let me show you."

The whole estate's dark, my senses high I can see the twelve or so vampirics scattered around the room. She hasn't fed and the scent of the human pets, has quickened her breathing. " I'm sorry, I should have warned you, nothing is taboo here. Stopping a servant on her way past us, she's more than willing to offer her arm to us.

The Arrington estate's a known smorgasbord of wickedness, and I'm a regular patron. Her bite's strong causing the servant to gasp in pain, her eyes round as saucers. "Gently..." I admonish. Lord Arrington won't take too kindly to his servants being rough handled. He'd been exposed to us a few years ago, and after my direct order that no one was to turn him, he decided to entertain us. His way of keeping a direct link to our kind, in the hopes that I would change my mind. He's an evil sort, imagine what he would be like as one of us, I'd have to end him. "That's enough." I say, removing the servant's arm from her grasp. She's not what one would imagine, high off of the blood lust, she goes for my neck, and im quick to stop her.

"You just fed..."

"You know what I want." Her whisper's low, so much so that I have to strain to actually hear her words. "What you ask for cannot be given."

"Will not be given..." She says, tightly.

Her breathing's accelerated, she's momentarily frightened and then aware of the issue. The servant's have an unlimited supply of drugs at their disposal, and she's ingested a hefty amount of it. A small amount has trickled down her chin and I test it, cocaine. My tongue slowly moving up to her lips, I taste her. She lets me have my way, pulling her to me.

Once again, she tries and fails... I'm expecting her anger, but I get a small smile instead. "Come and find me when, you're ready to leave." 

Smiling teasingly, she disappears up the stairs. It's obvious that I'm not going to get what I want, unless I give her what she wants.

Reluctantly I go in search of my pet, and enter the room where I know that she'll be. There's various bodies entwined on the floor, and the wall in multiple positions. Hazarding a glance at the ceiling, I have to laugh at the silliness of it all.

"David..."

Jacqueline, my favorite flavor at Arrington's. Her arms going around my neck, her lips tasting of Brandy, my thoughts are of Dhalia. 

She'll have to do...


	9. Dhalia

David refuses my attempts to drink from him, for him to pass onto me, the ability to walk freely in the sun. Reading him, I know that he wants me, and I desire him... but, why should I appease him, when he denies me.

To keep my need for him at bay, I've resorted to sneaking out, to be with Quint. "What?" I ask, as he's not said more than a few words to me, the entire morning. A recent ritual of ours, breakfast at his home, and lunch at my father's, a few times out of the week.

He hasn't touched his food, and he's watching me with a mild anger. Reading him, I dont get anything. "Are you entertaining anyone else?" I don't know how to answer that, and I don't want to either. 

"I don't understand what you mean." I say, stalling.

"Do you know that I can smell your treachery?"

Okay, now I'm genuinely afraid, he's calm, too calm.

"We've had some dealings, some altercations... so I'd know his scent anywhere. You must constantly be in his company, if when you come to me, his scent is still on you."

David...

"Now how is it, that a newly turned low ranking vampire, is perpetually in the coven leaders presence?"

Sensing the danger in his words, seething with controlled rage, my heartbeat's tripled in rhythm. I can't lie to him...

"I care for him, but it's not love... it's more of a physical relationship." That came out wrong, and wasn't received well either.

The table's overturned, and backing away from him, my vampiric nature comes forth to combat the threat. Trying to control his true nature, I force mine back in. "I haven't been with him, in that way. I meant that, what we both acknowledge is a physical attraction to each other."

"Do you plan to act on this attraction?"

"I had no illusions that I wouldn't."

"And if I asked you not to?"

"I can't make any guarantees that I won't."

"Leave me..."

"Are you putting me out, because I shouldn't have to remind you that It's still daylight." I say, quietly.

"There's a whole house here, with many rooms to choose from, just don't choose mine." He says, with a sigh.

 

I'm not ashamed, but I am hurt that he's upset with me. I never intended to be exclusive to him, he was as I'd decided when I first saw him, a lover. I've not been to see him for the past two weeks, and I'm dispirited, I miss him. This was what I was trying to avoid, by not caring too deeply, by just enjoying the physical, never an intense connection. I don't want to be in love...

"The night is just beginning, and you're still in bed?"

William, barging into my room without knocking, dressed for a night on the town. Keeping daylight hours, my body hasn't adjusted to the nocturnal life yet. "I'm going to bed." I state, turning back over.

"What is wrong with you, you've been moping around like some lovelorn puppy..."

Too late, I try to shield my thoughts, but he got something, as he's over to me in a blink, pinning me to the bed. "Release me!" I state, fighting against his hold on me. I pull images from everywhere, childhood memories, parties, outings, to keep him from the truth. "I don't have to read you." He says, before his fangs break through my skin. 

Inhaling from his bite, I know that he's taking my memories from the blood, and in trying to get everything, he's taking too much. My last attempt to remove him, is a half hearted swat, that falls short. My breathing coming in short bursts, he finally releases me. My vision's blurry, as I struggle to breathe, trying to focus on him. 

"For my broken heart, you'll pay with your life..."

"Will..." I whisper, before the light slowly fades to darkness.

 

Upon waking, I'm in someone else's room, someone else's home, and then I pick up on his scent. Quint... "Take it easy..." He says, from a chair across the room. 

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" I ask, sitting up.

"David brought you to me, you're at another of my estates, your sire set fire to our lover's lair."

"I'm sorry, he bit me..."

"David told me everything... you got what you were campaigning for, you're officially a rogue vampire."

"I didn't do anything..."

"Except love me, right?" He says, with a smile.

He didn't have to tell him everything.

"I hate David... and I'm hungry."

Let's get you someone to eat then."

Word was passed around quickly, concerning my newfound status, and returning back from a social outing, we were attacked by three vampires. Quickly changing forms, Quint goes for one, while the other two come at me. Blade at the ready, I try to keep them away. smiling the smile of death, the taller one is quicker, pinning me to a tree, while quint dispatches the second one. 

"William sends his regards." He whispers to me, and I take the opportunity to chomp down hard and rip a chunk out of his neck.

Screaming in pain, he releases me, and Quint coming up behind him, rips his head off.


	10. Quint III

"I can't put you in anymore danger, than I already have."

"Do you think that i'm going to, just let you walk out of my life so easily? Where my mate goes, I go."

I've purchased another estate that's not linked to me, and we've been here for a few weeks. Dhalia wants to leave London, but where can we go, that doesn't have any vampires?

"Her sire hasn't abandoned his crusade, he gave her a new life, and he intends to take it away.

"We've been inside for too long, your aunt has invited me to an engagement party for your cousin, and I've accepted.

"I had thought her still cross with you, she's known for holding grudges." 

"She's not stupid, she knows that I have powerful connections, and would do well to syay on my good side."

"Do we have to?"

"I want to, and you need to... my wife must make appearances."

"But, I'm not your wife."

"You will be, your father has already gave me his consent, all that's left is to get yours."

"Quint, I can't..."

I don't let her negation deter me, she will be my wife.

 

It's been too long since I've seen her smile, he spins her, and head thrown back, she laughs. I had no idea that he would be here, and with delightment in her eyes, I released her to him.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble, for being here with me?"

"It's a social gathering outside of the coven, you have immunity here."

"Will Is still angry with me, he's sending hunters after me."

"He intends to make good on his promise."

"Give me the power to protect myself."

"William gave you that already."

"You know what I mean."

What power is she speaking of? "Mr. Lane, I'm glad that you came." 

Dhalia's aunt, and the bride to be, looking desperate. 

"Congratulations on your engagement."


End file.
